


Promise

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, word poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: Short poem-type thing. Think of it as the promise the Doctor makes (New Who Doctors only).





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Never done anything this short before, nor have I done a poem before. I was re-watching my favourite episodes of New Who and this just came to me as who the Doctor truly is, no matter what face they wear.

I am the Doctor.

I’m a fairy-tale you tell children to make them grow into good people.

I’m the warning you give your enemies to keep them away.

I’m the wish you made on the falling star.

I’m the one who got away.

 

I am the Doctor.

I’m the fairy-tale grown-ups stop believing in.

I’m the warning no-one listens to.

I’m the wish that never came true.

I’m the person you forgot.

 

I am the Doctor.

Whether you believe in me,

Whether you heed my warnings,

Whether you wish for me,

Or if you vaguely know me,

I will always be there.

Protecting Earth, protecting history.

And sometimes, just sometimes, making it.

 


End file.
